


Dark is the Day

by SilentJellyfish



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Darklands AU, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Killing and Processing Animals, M/M, Possible Abuse, Slow Burn, Starvation, will add more tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentJellyfish/pseuds/SilentJellyfish
Summary: This canon divergent AU is about Douxie having been sucked through Killahead Bridge the same time as Gunmar and his army. His life is spared by Dictatious from Gunmar’s wrath by realizing his magic ability might be useful. Eventually he meets Jim, the first human he’s seen since coming to the Darklands. They start an awkward friendship that eventually becomes something more.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the story focuses on Jim and Douxie in the Darklands and how their relationship forms. If I ever make it far enough, a second part of the story will be about what happens to Earth, since the Trollhunter isn't there to stop Gunmar from starting the Eternal Night.

He tried, he really did. 

But when it came down to the choice between starving and protecting his pride, Hisirdoux decided starving probably wasn't the best option. 

Surviving in the Darklands was brutal. He had known that when he decided to leave the protection of the Gumm-Gumms and to try to make it on his own. He did a pretty good job of it too, at least for a century or so? He couldn't be sure. He gave up trying to keep track of time ages ago, it only made things feel more bleak. Of course, he told himself, it was the starvation that had done it, it was certainly a factor, but it was probably more so the crippling loneliness that had driven him back to Dictatious. 

"Well this is a surprise!" Dictatious said when the Gumm-Gumm soldiers dropped Hisirdoux off at his feet. "I thought for a while there, you must surely have perished. I guess you're scrappier than I thought."

Dictatious always underestimated him; the weak little human, the errand boy, the stupid fleshbag. Hisirdoux wanted to gloat with pride that he'd proven to be none of those things, but he knew how stubborn Dictatious could be. He was also too exhausted to deal with Dictatious' ego. He followed behind the troll, flanked by two Gumm-Gumm soldiers, as they began to lead him to the crystal dungeon. In the past, he usually had free reign of the place, but he supposed since his long absence there was some element of distrust. 

"You've come at such an auspicious time, boy," Dictatious said to him as they walked. 

Hisirdoux didn't have the faintest clue what the troll was on about now, some new discovery perhaps? He had often insisted to Dictatious there must be more out in the Darklands than whatever small corner of it Gunmar had decided to reside in. Waiting around for the bridge to be opened again seemed like a waste of everyone's time. In fact, Hisirdoux had gained more information on the ruins and artifacts of the ancient, giant trolls that once resided in the Darklands while he had been away, than in the collective time he had spent with Dictatious. He left all of his findings behind of course, when he chose to come back. He wouldn't give Dictatious the satisfaction of taking what he had learned.

It was the little things, Hisirdoux told himself. 

"I know you were skeptical of Gunmar," Dictatious said, "but it turns out he was right all along. Through tireless efforts we managed to collect all of the pieces of the bridge."

Hisirdoux didn't bat an eye at this, he knew the bridge was useless without the Trollhunter and the amulet. He also knew Merlin's magic would never allow a troll stupid enough to open the bridge to be chosen as the Trollhunter. Why did it matter if they managed to build the bridge back on Earth?

"And lo and behold, Merlin's folly will become our salvation!" Dictatious exclaimed triumphantly. 

Hisirdoux now glared at the troll at the mention of his old master's name. He didn't know what the old wizard had to do with any of his ramblings, but they had reached the crystal dungeon, and the Gumm-Gumm guards pushed him into a cell before he had a chance to ask.

"If you play your cards right boy, we might just take you with us," and with that Dictatious let out a raucous laughter that echoed through the halls. 

When he got to his feet he called out, "Dictatious wait! What do you mean?" his question went unanswered however, Dictatious and the Gumm-Gumm soldiers were already on their way out of the dungeon and had no intention of coming back just to humor him. "They could have at least given me something to eat..." he muttered under his breath. Even though the trolls had completely different dietary requirements than he did, they would still manage to keep him fed. It was almost worth it to be called, 'pet,' if it meant he didn't have to suffer the pangs of starvation. 

He walked to the far wall of the cell and sat back against the cold stone. It had been ages since he last saw these dark walls, the glow of the orange crystals. Despite being mostly free to do what he wanted, there were times he managed to piss off Dictatious, or one of the soldiers, and even on occasion Gunmar himself. The Gumm-Gumm's had no reservations about tossing him in a cell and letting him, 'contemplate his future,' whatever that meant. He was almost convinced these cells were there just to keep him in line specifically, since they almost never had anyone else fill them. 

"Hey, my name's Jim, what's yours?" the voice on the other side of the wall was gentle, but the effect it had on Hisirdoux was as if someone had screamed in his ear. 

Jumping to his feet, the only thing he could manage to say in response was; "what?" There had been times that he'd considered it before, but perhaps now he was finally starting to lose it. 

"I said; my name's--" came the gentle voice, only louder this time.

But Hisirdoux interupted, "--No, no I got that, it's just..." he struggled to find the words. It didn't feel like he was losing his sanity, but maybe that's what everyone who's minds were struggling to hold onto reality thought. "How did you get here?" he finally managed. 

"That's kind of a long story, actually," said the voice, Jim's voice. 

Jim. Not exactly the name of a troll, not exactly the voice of a troll either. 

"You're not... You couldn't be human? Could you?" Hisirdoux wasn't sure he was ready to believe this was real, and not some trick that Dictatious had planned for him this whole time. 

"Last time I checked, yeah," Jim said with a hint of playfulness. 

Hisirdoux felt a smile creeping up on his face. This was so unexpected, yet something he didn't realize he was desperate for until this moment. The difference between a troll and a human's demeanor was like night and day. There was a feeling growing inside his chest he wished he could grab ahold of and never let go. "So am I..." he said in response, unsure if the shaking in his body was audible or not. 

"What's your name? How did you get here? I didn't think there would be any other people in the Darklands." Jim's voice was eager and full of energy and life. 

It was nostalgic. 

"Hisirdoux," he said, "and that's also a long story," he figured it was probably a much longer story than this other boy could imagine. 

They didn't have much time to get into it before a couple of Gumm-Gumm soldiers returned to the dungeon. They were here for Jim. Hisirdoux felt the frustration of the moment deeply, he craved more information about the boy, how he came to be in the Darklands, how he found himself in Gunmar's clutches. He wanted to know everything about him.

Jim struggled against the Gumm-Gumm's but it was a wasted effort. Hisirdoux moved to the front of the cell, just as close as he could get without touching the crystals. The Gumm-Gumm's pulled their captive along passed the front of his cell, and Hisirdoux was able to catch sight of the boy. He was wearing a very familiar looking set of armor, the memory of how it was so familiar escaped him as he tried to soak in as much as he could. Black hair, young, probably shorter than he was. The boy's face was defiant, yet soft, Hisirdoux wasn't sure the boy had seen much of war or fighting based on what he could tell, but they were bringing him to Gunmar. 

His heart sank. 

Would this be the only time he ever saw another human? Would Gunmar eat him? Gunmar would often speak of the delicacy that was human flesh, it was one of the Dark Underlord's favorite threats to throw at him. 

_"I wouldn't have to devour you all at once, I could savor your tender flesh, bit by scrawny bit. How long could you survive like that I wonder?"_

He pushed the memory down in anger, starting to pace. If he ever did see this Jim boy again, he would vow to get him out of here, far away from the clutches of that dark and disgusting old troll. 

He wasn't sure how long he waited, an hour perhaps. An agonizing hour. 

Hisirdoux finally heard the struggles and grunts of the boy as the Gumm-Gumm's finally returned. At least they hadn't killed him, Hisirdoux thought. As they passed by, the two boy's eyes met for a brief moment before the trolls pushed Jim on, tossing him back in his own cell. 

"Are you okay?" Hisirdoux called over to him, "What did they do to you?" Hisirdoux let the curiosity and fervor show in his voice. He had never been very good at concealing his emotions, even when he wanted to. 

"I mean, I've been better," Jim replied, his voice sounded slightly strained. "Just, Gunmar thinking he can wear me down." 

"Why would Gunmar be trying to wear you down?" Hisirdoux asked. He was staring at the wall that separated them, desperately wishing he could talk to the boy face to face. 

"Maybe he thinks he can use me as the Trollhunter in order to escape through Killahead?" Jim said, "but he's wrong if he thinks I'll help him, I'd rather die than help Gunmar escape!"

Hisirdoux's mind was racing at what he'd just heard. "Wait... _You're_ the Trollhunter? But you're human!" He was ready to laugh off the ridiculous idea until the thought of why he'd recognized the boy's armor came back to him. It was clear now that the design of the armor was Merlin's own. It had been a long time but he still remembered helping his old master with his work. He'd seen the scrolls and the designs Merlin had laid out for the Amulet enough times working as his apprentice. 

Jim let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, I've heard that one before."

Hisirdoux didn't have a response. Instead, he started looking at the wall trying to find a weak point in the rocks. There had never been much of a drive for him to break out of the dungeon before. The Gumm-Gumm's would always eventually release him after he had been sufficiently disciplined. Although he had once tried to break the crystals by kicking them in anger, which ended up just hurting a lot, so he knew that wasn't going to be a likely route of escape. 

His fingers ran along the wall trying to find anything he could pull at or break loose. 

“So why did they put you in here?” Jim asked. 

“I dunno…” Hisirdoux said, and he didn’t really know, but he was too distracted with the wall to really get much deeper into it. 

“How long have you been here?”

“A long time,” Hisirdoux replied absentmindedly as his fingers caught hold of something that felt loose. He pulled on it, which caused a large part of the wall to come apart near his feet.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked, he’d obviously heard the crumbling of the stone. 

"I thought there might be a way for me to break through this wall, maybe we could find a way out?" There was some desperation in Hisirdoux’s voice. 

“I could try from my side too,” Jim said, “what exactly is your plan for getting us out though?”

Hisirdoux couldn’t quite figure out in his mind how he could explain what he was hypothesizing, “I have an idea, but I’m not sure it will work. Guess we will figure that out if we can get through this.” He managed to find another, smaller, crumbling place close to the floor of the cell. He dug at the loose stone as much as he could, but the path he was carving was rather small. 

“Nothing seems to be really loose over here,” Jim said.

“Try closer to the floor.” 

“Ok, but- oh,” there came a small crumbling on Jim’s side of the wall. 

They worked like that for a while, until finally they were actually able to break through. It started as a pinpoint but eventually the hole had become large enough they could reach across to each other. 

It was a bit uncomfortable to lay on the ground and reach his whole arm through the small hole. But when his fingers connected with the gauntlet of Jim’s armor, Hisirdoux felt a huge rush flow through him. He started to think his plan might actually work. 

“Ok, just, give me your hand for a second,” Hisirdoux said to Jim. The other boy compiled without question, which was good because Hisirdoux had to concentrate if this was going to work. It had been a while since he’d last used magic, but the feeling of using it never left him. He tapped into the rushing feeling that the armor sent him, concentrated on it, formed it, made it bend to his will. 

After a moment he was able to shoot a blast of energy at the edge of the crystal door, effectively shattering them to pieces. Hisirdoux scrambled to his feet and ran out of his cell and over to Jims. 

“WOW! What did you just do!?” Jim said running up to meet him. 

Hisirdoux was more concerned with how he was going to blast Jim out of his cell without hurting either of them with flying crystal shards. 

“Give me your hand again,” Hisirdoux said as he reached his hand through one edge of the crystal bars. By standing on one edge and blasting at the other, he was going to put as much distance as he could between them and any flying shards. Hopefully it would work out okay. When Jim reached out and took his hand again, Hisirdoux said, “shield your eyes.” 

“Uh, ok…?” Jim manifested his helmet as he reached for Hisirdoux’s hand. 

Hisirdoux himself closed his eyes and turned his head away. He was able to send another blast out, shattering more of the crystals. 

“Woah, that was awesome! Was that magic?” Jim asked. He had to climb a bit awkwardly out of the cell, but managed to avoid being shocked by the remaining crystals. 

“Yeah, it was…” Hisirdoux trailed off as he looked around, seemingly lost in thought, “I think I know a way we can get out of here, to somewhere Gunmar can’t get us.”

“Alright, it might give me the upper hand if I’m _not_ a prisoner… What’s your plan?” Jim asked. 

Hisirdoux replied by motioning for Jim to be quiet, and started to lead him away. Jim seemed to understand enough and followed closely behind. Exploring was something Hisirdoux did a lot of, it was one of the few things he had to ease boredom around the Gumm-Gumms, as well as escaping Dictatious from time to time. 

After leaving the dungeon they started to sneak carefully around the rocky outcrops. They came to a certain point that Hisirdoux paused and waited, trying to listen for the sound of lumbering trolls.

This part must have escaped Jim’s understanding as he asked, “so, what’s our next move?”

Hisirdoux turned around planning to hush Jim, but his eyes met with a Gumm-Gumm soldier who had turned the opposite corner of the outcrop they had hidden behind. 

There was a short pause while the soldier processed what he was seeing. Then he pointed at them and started yelling. 

So much for getting out of there quietly.

They started running, Jim following close behind Hisirdoux. He trusted in him to know where they were going, and for the most part he did. But now it was just a matter of getting there without the Gumm-Gumms catching them.

They came by one of the stone bridges that spanned the length of the chasm below them and started across, the Gumm-Gumms lumbering behind them. It was easy enough to outpace the large trolls, but if they were going to hide they would need to put enough distance between them so they couldn’t be discovered. 

They were halfway across the bridge now, Hisirdoux turned back to see how much distance they had already gained. It wasn’t much. 

“WAIT!” Jim called to him.

But it was too late. 

The bridge narrowed so much near the end that footing would be precarious even if his full attention had been on where he was going, but his distraction cost him. He’d just barely missed planting his foot on solid ground. As he was sliding off the edge of the bridge, Jim was able to grab his arm, but it wasn’t enough to stop the two of them from falling off entirely. 

Jim managed to pull Hisirdoux closer to him as they fell. It was as if Jim thought his armor could protect the both of them as they plummeted, but Hisirdoux had something else in mind. Holding tight to Jim, Hisirdoux used the power of Jim’s armor once again, he was able to form a barrier around them. It was just in time as they hit a lower bridge seconds after he had it formed. After landing, the spherical barrier started rolling them down and along a pathway, most likely created by a nyarlagroth burrowing through the rock, and down through a tunnel. It twisted and turned down, down, down, until they were finally launched out of the end, landing in a shallow pool of gray water. The barrier that protected them disappeared upon impact, as well as Jim’s armor. 

They laid in the water for a few moments before Jim finally asked, “this wasn’t part of your plan was it?”

Hisirdoux let out a long sigh, “not… exactly…” He sat up and looked around, the pool was surrounded by a myriad of glowing green crystals. He knew where they were, roughly. He stood up and walked over to Jim, mostly ignoring the scrapes and bruises he acquired on their journey down, “are you okay? Can you walk?” He asked, reaching his hand out to help Jim up. 

Jim grunted as he sat up, “yeah, I think so…” he reached up and took Hisirdoux’s hand, letting himself be pulled up.

Hisirdoux noticed the Amulet in Jim’s other hand, but Jim quickly hid it away inside his pocket. He wanted to ask about it but decided not to just yet. “I know some place we can go from here,” he told Jim instead. 

Jim nodded in response and followed closely behind Hisirdoux.


	2. Chapter 2

The ashen water that flowed deep in the crevices of the Darklands had a way of making you feel like you were wading through sludge, and it soon began to take its toll on them. Jim was clearly exhausted. Hisirdoux wasn't sure if the power of the Amulet had faded from Jim's lack of energy, or if he had drained it with his magic. Either way, he didn't think Jim had much strength left in him. 

"It's just a little further," Hisirdoux said, hoping his encouragement could have some impact on the boy. 

"I... I can't," Jim said as he fell to his knees. Hisirdoux quickly reached out to grab his shoulders and stop him from falling further into the water. "I'm sorry..." Jim leaned against Hisirdoux, his full weight suddenly against him. 

"Jim?"

No response. He must have passed out.

Hisirdoux shifted his weight around to get a better grip. He sat there in the water holding Jim for a moment to catch his breath. He'd have to carry the boy the rest of the way now, which he wasn't really looking forward to. But while he crouched there contemplating this, his attention shifted to the physical sensations of the moment. Aside from the wet and the cold of the water seeping into his clothes, he could feel the warmth radiating off of Jim's body. It was such a foreign feeling, seeing as how the creatures of the Darklands were either hard, cold, or slimy. Jim's skin gave where he held it, soft and thin, it almost seemed as if he could feel the blood rushing underneath. Hisirdoux felt almost transfixed, the push and pull of Jim's breathing against his chest, the almost burning warmth of the boy's face against his neck. He was really warm, almost too warm. 

Hisirdoux reached a hand up to feel Jim's face. Putting aside his curiosity of the experience of touching another human this way, his limited knowledge was telling him this wasn't normal. It was likely Jim was more than just exhausted. Hisirdoux pushed aside his selfishness to explore the moment further, and lifted Jim up out of the water. He'd get Jim to the safety of his little hovel, where he could get him dry and comfortable. There was no way he was going to let the only human he'd seen in nearly a millennium die like this. 

~~~

Throughout the years there had been times Hisirdoux would leave the trolls for days, weeks, or months at a time. The last 100 years or so had been the longest stretch he'd ever spent away from them. It had been rough. In-between hunting, cooking, and anything else he had to do to survive, he had slept a lot just to avoid dealing with anything else; his feelings, his loneliness, his boredom. He started the years off excited, he would often make things for himself; jewelry made mostly out of bones and crystals, paper for drawing and making notes, leathers for clothes and bedding. He'd even managed to carve a lot of intricate tools and weapons out of horns. Despite all he had managed, in the end he had to admit to himself he needed the company of the Gumm-Gumm's. As dull and obnoxious as they often were. He'd even missed talking to Dictatious about his half-baked theories. 

He had found an incredible spot for all of these activities not long after he and Gunmar's army had settled where they were now. There must have been a long dead tree of some sort, who's roots had twisted around a softly glowing, champagne colored crystal. The middle of the root had hollowed out, possibly by a steady stream of water that once flowed through it. It was great protection from the creatures of the Darklands, as well as a warm place thanks to the energy of the crystal. He'd filled it full of everything he had managed to make over the years, as well as keeping it stocked with clean water and rations. If there was ever a time he had thought the whole excursion was pointless, it was replaced now by his overwhelming gratitude for its existence. 

How he'd managed to get Jim inside, along the rest of the dark ravine, up the craggy cliff that led to the opening in the root, was a blur to Hisirdoux. He had been entirely too focused on the task at hand; get the boy warm and safe. He removed Jim's shoes, socks, jeans, and blue jacket, bundled him with his softest leathers and laid him down next to the crystal. Hisirdoux usually slept in the deepest part of the root, where the crystal's light barely reached, but this seemed like a better idea since it would be warmer. Once he had Jim settled, he changed out of his own wet clothes.

Then he tore into the place he kept his rations, suddenly realizing how incredibly hungry he was. There wasn't much left of his stock, but there was at least enough to tide him over for now.

Turns out, it was a thousand times easier, and faster, falling down into the ravine to his home away from the trolls , than it had been to climb up to where they lived. It might have been at least a day and a half since he'd eaten anything. Starvation would usually have his mind focused solely on food; kill, gather, prepare, cook, ration. He figured the excitement of finding another human temporarily distracted him. He looked over at Jim sleeping as he nibbled on what was left of his rations.

It wasn't a dream. 

The only reason he knew for certain it wasn't, is because he spent a long time dreaming of something like this. At first his fantasies were about escaping the Darklands, but that idea faded from him a long time ago. Now, if he found himself daydreaming about anything like that, it was about some faceless figure, maybe hunting, or exploring with him together. These daydreams were always comforting, predictable, perfect. The reality felt strange and terrifying. 

Once he finished eating, he got closer to Jim to check on him. He knelt down beside the boy, who seemed to be struggling to fight the effects of his fever. Hisirdoux wished he had something more to help him, but he himself rarely got sick, so trying to figure out if there were any remedies that existed in the Darklands was never a priority. He could only hope Jim was strong enough to fight this. 

He felt the boy's forehead again, it was damp from sweat and still warmer than he thought was normal. He let his fingers trail up to push aside the boy's bangs. Wandering further, his fingers trailed through the boy's hair, pushing more of it off to one side, and resting them around Jim's temple. The boy stirred slightly, only enough to move his head in the direction of Hisirdoux's hand where it then cradled his face. 

Then Jim muttered something about his mother. 

Hisirdoux didn't quite understand the feelings that suddenly stirred up inside him, other than the fact that they seemed unpleasant. He backed away from Jim, and shifted his attention to the rest of his dwelling. He'd have to find more food for them both to eat once Jim woke up, so he decided to prepare for a gathering mission. 

He put some supplies in a small pack. There were some things he had in mind to get, such as some herb-like plants that grew nearby. He didn’t know if they had any medicinal properties, but at least they were edible. Their location was a short hike away from the top of the cliff where his tree stump was rooted. There was also some edible fruit around the same location, so he would gather the herbs along with some of the fruit. If he managed to pass an animal along the way he could try and hunt for it, but he was mostly focused on the easy stuff. 

After giving Jim one more look over he headed out. 

It didn’t take him long to reach the area where the herbs grew. He started to collect them in a habitual manner, as they were easy to gather. His thoughts went back to Jim, and the feelings he had after hearing the boy mumbling in his sleep. 

It wasn’t surprising that the boy had a mother, so why the negative sort of feelings? 

The fruit he was looking for grew just above the area where he gathered the herbs. It was a bit of a climb to reach them and it wasn’t much effort, but he would have to be careful. His mind however, was still on Jim. It wasn’t long into his climb that his foot slipped on a loose portion of rock. Hastily, he managed to regain his footing. Then he felt a pang of anger with himself for allowing his absentmindedness to make him reckless. 

_Also fear._

It wasn’t the first time he’d made a blunder like this, there had been much worse things happen while living on his own. There was something different about it this time though. The anger wasn’t new, but the fear was. Fear, because now he had someone else who was relying on him to return. 

That’s when it suddenly hit him, why he had felt the way he did about Jim mentioning his mother. Jim had people who were waiting for him. Hisirdoux stopped climbing, clung to the cliff side, and leaned his forehead against the rocks. He wanted that thought to sink in. 

Ever since coming into the Darklands, Hisirdoux felt alone. The company of Dictatious or the Gumm-Gumm’s was just something to fill that void, but it never felt like enough. They didn’t care about him, not truly. If he had never returned to them today, they wouldn’t care if he’d ever came back.

There was no one out there waiting for him. 

He wanted what Jim had, people who would look for him when he went missing, people who would care if he was hurt or lost or alone. But he had no one. 

_Well, maybe now…_

But Jim would surely go back to the people who missed him. What was Hisirdoux to Jim but a random stranger in the Darklands, who fumbled their escape plans and almost got them killed? Why would Jim give a second thought to him? He would probably leave once he got better and go back to his family, maybe even forget Hisirdoux ever existed…

It was hard to pull his mind out of that spiraling dark hole, but it also felt really stupid to be hanging on the side of a cliff. So he pulled himself the rest of the way up, collected the fruit, and scaled back down. He’d gotten pretty good at suppressing dark thoughts in favor of doing what needed to be done. 

His mind was still hazy after he returned to his dwelling. Jim was still where he’d left him. At least he wasn’t alone for now, even if Jim was still unconscious. That small, but pleasant thought pushed Hisirdoux to unpack his cargo and begin making something that would be easy for Jim to get down even while in his condition. 

So he set to cooking. 

There was a small runoff of water that he’d redirected along one wall. The top of the redirect was full of rocks and some other materials to create a filter. He gathered the water from this makeshift tap into a large wooden bowl and set it next to a small pit where he then started a fire. The smoke of the fire escaped through a hole further up the root, possibly a branch of root that had long since crumbled away. Since Hisirdoux had no metal containers to boil water, the method he used to do so was a bit complicated, but it worked. Instead he heated an iron bar, which he’d insulated by fashioning a handle of wood. Once it was hot he would then dip it into the water, which had to be done several times to get it boiling. While the fire heated the metal, he got out a makeshift mortar and pestle, using it to turn the herbs into a paste. The fruit which he collected had a similar consistency as potatoes but had a mild lemony flavor. The herbs had a harsh and bitter sort of spice, but if he boiled it with the fruit, their flavors tended to blend together into something pleasant. He skinned the fruit and cut it into small pieces and put them in the water, then scooped out the herb paste into the water as well. He finished boiling the water, the heat softened the fruit, and he mashed it as he stirred everything together. It was a lot of work for a simple soup but it didn’t bother Hisirdoux if it helped Jim. 

The taste of it in the end was pretty much what he had planned, so he poured some into a smaller bowl and brought it over to Jim’s side. He took a moment to study the boy’s face as he slept. He’d never had someone else to care for before, the idea made him feel both elated and afraid. Swallowing that fear he reached out to Jim’s face again.

“Hey,” Hisirdoux said to the boy softly. There was very little response to the gentle prodding, so Hisirdoux tried to lift him into a sitting position to make it easier to feed him the soup. This caused Jim to stir a bit more, he made soft noises in response to being moved. That was a good sign, Hisirdoux told himself. 

Jim’s eyes fluttered open a bit, though he still seemed on the edge of passing out.. Hisirdoux used his own body as a prop to keep him sitting upright as he brought the bowl to Jim’s lips. 

“Can you drink?” 

“Mmmm..” Was the response Hisirdoux got, but Jim parted his lips when he felt the bowl against them. 

Hisirdoux tipped some of the contents of the bowl slowly into Jim’s mouth, waiting till he swallowed. Which he did, and then Jim moved his hand up to hold onto Hisirdoux’s wrist, pushing the hand that held the bowl against his lips again to swallow the rest. Hisirdoux was about to get some more but Jim slid himself out of his grasp and laid back down. However, he didn’t let go of his wrist. Hisirdoux transferred the bowl to his other hand and set it aside, then he laid down next to Jim. It was a weird position, but this way Jim could keep holding his arm. Hisirdoux wasn’t sure why that seemed so important, but he didn’t mind the slight discomfort for it. 

The moment felt oddly calming. He watched his arm resting over Jim’s chest as it moved up and down with his breathing. Hisirdoux’s mind seemed devoid of worry, which was unusual, since normally his mind being empty meant he was trying to ignore something painful. It was nice. 

Hisirdoux closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself relax. Not wanting to fall asleep just yet, he shifted his thoughts over to hunting. He wasn’t sure if his presence in this part of the Darklands was the reason for the lack of game he’d been experiencing lately, it had just seemed difficult the past few months. Maybe he had over-hunted? If that was the case, they would have to move on from this spot if they wanted to survive. But he wasn’t sure what Jim would say when he woke up. He seemed grateful for Hisirdoux’s help, but maybe he had to move on as soon as possible.

The need to get up and begin a hunting trip was plagued by the desire to lay here as long as Jim would hold onto him. He was finally able to pull himself away, but only with a large pang of guilt. Hopefully hunting would be easier than that had been. After taking a swig of his now cold soup, he switched his gear from gathering to hunting. There wasn’t any way to know what he would or wouldn’t find out there now, big or small, he hadn’t seen anything on his way to the gathering spot. He might have to travel further down the ravine, which would make for a much harder hunting trip, but he hadn’t been down there in a while. If it was his presence here, then going somewhere that he hadn’t been much made the most sense. He decided to leave the larger hunting weapons behind, climbing through the ravine would be easier without them. 

Hisirdoux knelt down beside Jim just before he was ready to head out, his mind was a tangle of thoughts. They hadn’t said much to each other, or even known each other for more than a day, but it seemed to make a world of difference for Hisirdoux, even as Jim slept. Having someone near, a human someone, who needed care and attention. Someone more like Hisirdoux, someone who could be vulnerable. There was a strange code among troll soldiers to always be afraid, but they never seemed afraid to him. They were stoick and unrelenting, they weren’t vulnerable like this. 

He couldn’t help himself from reaching out and touching Jim’s face again. Jim seemed to have relaxed a little since being brought here, but he was obviously still recovering. He didn’t stir this time from being touched, though his eyes were moving visibly under his eyelids, possibly dreaming about something. Caressing his cheek lightly, he vaguely wondered what the boy would think if he were aware of what Hisirdoux was doing. The guilt of that thought made him stop. He longed for the touch, but wouldn’t want to disrespect Jim in the process. 

He made sure Jim could easily access water or the soup if he woke up, and put the leathers back over him. Hisirdoux didn’t want to be away for too long in case the boy woke up, but he had a feeling the hunt for game would be a challenge. With one last look over everything, he headed out again, his feelings dancing a thin line between uncertainty and elation.


End file.
